


Love Nest

by hops



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sex Magic, but we got it all lads, honestly there is so much sex in this that i can't even start tagging it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/pseuds/hops
Summary: “No, no, no. Listen.” Taako points to himself, laying out on the blanket with dramatic pride. “I have been practicing some very romantic shit. Yeah, what up. Me? Romantic? Hold on to your fuckin’ pants.”Kravitz looks confused and amused at the same time. “Magnus, hold onto my pants for me?”Magnus invites his partners to Raven's Roost for the night. They have some magic in store.





	Love Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekosd43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosd43/gifts).



> Thanks to Jack (nekosd43) for commissioning me! This was a delight to work on and I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Love these tender bfs.

It’s been a while since they’ve had some real alone time: Magnus has been running around, literally, with the dogs, and Taako’s been out on tour for his latest cookbook, and the Astral office has been totally swamped. But by some miracle, Taako’s color-coded Fantasy Google calendar had managed to align and give them a whole night together, one where they could talk and drink and cuddle, and, well... it had been a while since they’d shared a bed, after all. 

They’d settled on a night in Raven’s Roost. Magnus had thoughtfully laid out a blanket in the backyard, not far from the porch and close to the small fire pit he kept for occasions much like this one. It’s not much, but what it lacks in flair it makes up for in intimacy. He loves spending time with Taako and Kravitz; sometimes just laying together and talking is all he wants to do. When they had arrived, he sat them there and disappeared into the shed to find dry firewood. 

Out on the blanket, Kravitz nudges Taako and Taako sinks down so Kravitz can drape an arm over his back. “It’s nice to be here,” Kravitz murmurs. They wait quietly together for Magnus to return, Taako tracing small circles along Kravitz’s thigh. 

Magnus emerges soon after with an armful of logs and lays them in the pit one by one. When Magnus steps away, Taako lights the fire with a firm snap of his fingers, then nestles closer to Kravitz as embers drift up and into the cool air. Magnus takes in the sight of them together, sweet and elegant, familiar and divine. He loves them both with eagerness and devotion. Right now, as he smiles and walks around the fire to sit beside them on the blanket, he can’t think of another place he’d rather be. Another pair of souls he’d rather love. 

“Warm enough for ya, skelly?” Taako says as the glow of the fire flickers on their skin, illuminating them all in gold. Magnus slides a broad hand over Taako’s back, then reaches for Kravitz, too, feeling the slight change of temperature between their bodies beneath their clothes. 

“I’ll be warm soon enough, yes.” Kravitz laughs. “If you’re so impatient, I could move closer to the fire.” 

“Or I could expedite the process…” Taako drawls, his voice silly and sultry as he slips a hand over Kravitz’s thigh. Kravitz laughs and pushes it away. “C’mon.” 

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Kravitz teases. “There’s time enough for that later, my love.” 

Magnus loves watching them. Loves listening to them. Loves being  _ with  _ them, even when they’re just sitting in the backyard doing nothing but sitting close and talking together. 

“I mean, there’s time enough for it now, too.” Magnus laughs and presses a quick kiss to Taako’s ear, causing Taako to shiver on reflex. 

“Ch’boy needs some sustenance first, sooo…” Taako laughs lightly, with only a slight twinge of nervousness until Magnus breathes lightly over his neck. Taako pushes him away with a mutter of  _ doofus  _ and reaches for the plate at Kravitz’s side. Kravitz chuckles and hands it to him. It’s loaded up with graham crackers and marshmallows and chocolate, surprisingly mundane for Taako’s usual snack selection. It reminds Magnus of those early years on the Starblaster, staying up much too late and raiding the pantry for junk food, and Taako conjuring it for them when they came up empty. 

In the present, he smiles as Taako levitates a few marshmallows over the fire. “Maggie?” Taako says, nodding to the pile of graham crackers between them now. Magnus picks one up and breaks it in half, then holds it out for Taako’s assembly. Taako quickly transmutes a square of his dark chocolate into milk chocolate before Magnus’s eyes, then places it on the graham cracker. 

“Thanks,” says Magnus with a grin. Taako knows all of his favorites, even though he brushes it off when Magnus tries to appreciate him for it. A perfectly golden-brown marshmallow descends onto the s’more and Magnus sandwiches it with the other half of the cracker. Taako does the same for Kravitz on his other side, transmuting the chocolate to an even darker, richer color, and hands it to him as he receives a kiss on the cheek in return. 

“You got any wine back in the ol’ Stockade?” Taako asks as he makes himself a s’more with his original chocolate. Kravitz hands him his own s’more to hold. 

There’s a small, familiar tearing noise as Kravitz opens up a passage for his hand into his office. He produces a bottle of dark red wine, then two glasses. Magnus smirks to himself. Kravitz knows that he won’t drink a glass, but he’ll steal sips from Taako’s if he wants some. 

“It’s a beautiful night,” Kravitz says thoughtfully, pouring a glass, then casting a mage hand to hold it while he pours the other. “I’ve missed spending time with you, Magnus.” 

Butterflies, still, after all this time, flutter up through Magnus’s chest. “I missed you guys too,” he says, feeling heat rising in his cheeks. Missed is an understatement, but it will do for now. 

Taako takes a sip from his wine and offers it to Magnus, who takes it and has a tiny bit. It’s too bitter for his tastes, but it’s okay. He doesn’t mind. He hands it back to Taako and nearly melts as Taako leans against his shoulder and settles against him. Between him and the fire, Magnus feels absolutely warm. 

The three of them eat their s’mores in silence, enjoying the cool summer night and each other’s quiet company. Kravitz is right: it has been quite a while since they’ve gotten together, just the three of them, especially in a place where they might take their time, nowhere to go, nothing to worry about. After decades and decades of worry, it’s a weird feeling, but a good one. 

For a while, they sit by the fire, just chatting and roasting more s’mores and sipping wine slowly. When they’ve had their fill, Taako playfully walks his fingers up Magnus’s arm, creeping up to play with his sideburns. 

“ _ Maggie _ ,” Taako sings in that tone he uses when he wants something or he’s being cute. The two usually go hand-in-hand. “Will you braid my hair?” 

Magnus smiles, glancing down at him sideways. “‘Course I will.” 

They all shift and rearrange, Taako settling with his back against Magnus’s chest, Magnus’s legs on either side of him. Kravitz takes the opportunity to bring the plate of s’mores supplies and wine glasses into the house. 

“You okay, bubbeleh?” he asks softly as Magnus starts to run his hands through his long hair. It’s silky between his fingers. “You’re quiet.” 

“I’m just happy you’re here, is all.” Magnus murmurs. He brushes his fingers over the back of Taako’s neck and Taako shivers. “Got a lot on my mind.” 

He watches as Kravitz comes back down the stairs, looking handsome as ever, a tiny gleam of fondness (perhaps, cleverness?) in his smile. There’s a  _ lot  _ on Magnus’s mind, yeah. For sure. 

“That so?” Taako challenges. Magnus doesn’t see the tiny, clever smile on Taako’s face, but he can hear it. 

“Uh huh,” Magnus answers. His throat feels a little tight as Taako settles against him, leaning into his touch. He feels warm. 

Kravitz reaches them and settles at Taako’s legs, sitting down on the blanket and taking his feet into his cool hands. Taako yelps and squirms at the cold touch before adjusting to the change and settling into the familiar softness of Kravitz’s skin. Magnus chuckles, watching them together. They’re so natural, so playful and full of joy, their deep connection and commitment running as a current beneath everything they do. He can see the measured look in Kravitz’s dark eyes, the one that radiates seriousness and love in equal parts. The same one that Magnus sees as Kravitz looks up at him. 

What a privilege to be the recipient of such focused affection. What a privilege to be a part of something so  _ good.  _ Everything about this, after everything he had been through. After everything they had  _ all  _ been through, it meant… the world. Even more. More than a hundred worlds put together. 

Kravitz lays one of his hands up on Magnus’s shin and smiles gently. Magnus’s hands only falter for a second in Taako’s hair, but it’s enough to get the blonde strands a little jumbled in the loss of his rhythm. Taako makes a noise of annoyance. Kravitz tries to hide a laugh but fails. 

“We get it, you’re  _ distractingly handsome.  _ If you don’t cut the seduction shit, he’s gonna yank my hair out.” 

Kravitz chuckles as Magnus returns to braiding. Instead of heeding Taako’s warning, Kravitz continues moving his hand up Magnus’s leg. Magnus can’t stop the trembling breath he draws when he feels the cold touch sending goosebumps up his thigh. “You act as if you wouldn’t enjoy that, love.” Kravitz says, smiling as he tips his chin up playfully at Taako. Taako snorts and shifts in Magnus’s lap and Magnus feels  _ that,  _ too.

Magnus purses his lips and focuses on Taako’s hair, being careful not to pull. Despite the minor interruption, he admires his handiwork and  wordlessly reaches over Taako’s shoulder. Without looking, Taako hands Magnus a red ribbon.

“Thanks, babe,” Taako says, a surprising softness in his voice. Magnus cranes his neck forward and Taako leans back to kiss him. What Magnus had anticipated as a peck slowly melts into a series of slow, tender kisses. Heat starts to rise in Magnus, both in the pit of his stomach and in his cheeks. With his eyes closed, he only hears slight shifting and movement in the grass before them, but then Kravitz is closer, his hand moving up Magnus’s thigh. 

Magnus breaks away, a tiny nervous edge in his laughter. “I— I figured you’d wanna stay out for a while, I mean, we have all night and it’s so nice out—” 

Taako leans back into Magnus’s lap and rolls his hips just enough that his ass shifts against Magnus’s crotch. “Don’t want to put you out, Maggie. You just said you had  _ so  _ much on your mind, so I thought I’d do you a favor and cut to the chase.” 

“There  _ is  _ a blanket here,” Kravitz says thoughtfully. Taako and Magnus turn to him in unison, Magnus surprised and Taako completely impressed. “What?” Kravitz laughs. 

“Oh, Kravvie,” Taako says, a teasing tearful tone in his voice. “I’m so proud!” 

Kravitz laughs. The sound is soft and sweet before he leans in close to attack Taako’s neck with kisses. As Taako squirms against Magnus, Magnus can’t quite focus on the playfulness at hand; he leans back and watches as Kravitz reaches up and takes Taako’s hands, kisses down Taako’s chest, and sweeps him out of Magnus’s lap to pin him down on the blanket below them. Magnus’s breath leaves him in a huff as Taako giggles hysterically. 

Kravitz keeps Taako down on the ground with one firm hand, but sits up to look at Magnus. “I’m sorry, dear. If you’d like, we really can stay out here and spend some time together before we—” 

“No!” Magnus says a little too quickly, feeling his face flushing completely red. How was it that the three of them had been together for so long and they still always managed to make him so  _ nervous?  _ “It’s okay! This is— it’s good, this is, yeah, good, yes. Yes.” 

“Is it good? Did you catch that?” Taako asks Kravitz, teasing Magnus. “I think he said we were cool, but you might want to ask one more time.” 

Kravitz smirks as Magnus leans forward to where the two of them are on the blanket. The fire glows warm beside them and casts a glow in Taako’s braid and his bangs, fallen to the side of his face. Kravitz moves to the side as Magnus leans over him and tucks the stray chunk of hair behind Taako’s ear. 

“Fella’s just tryna have a laugh and you’re out here turning on the romance, but alright,” Taako mutters. 

“I said  _ this _ is good,” Magnus says, his voice a litter lower and lustier than he’d thought it would be. Kravitz puts his hand on Magnus’s thigh and, without even thinking, Magnus stoops down and kisses Taako with strength. As he pulls on Taako’s bottom lip, Taako moans.  “You catch  _ that _ ?” Magnus breathes against Taako’s parted lips. 

Taako swallows audibly. “Uh, yep. Yup. Ch’boy deffo caught it.” Magnus kisses him again and he laughs with nervous anticipation. “Message received.” 

As Taako babbles below him, Magnus sees Kravitz reaching slowly onto his thigh and up over his ass. Magnus turns to him easily, a smile on his lips, just waiting for Kravitz to speak. 

“We can go inside, if you like, Magnus. I was only being impudent.” 

“No, no,” Magnus says, turning and kissing Kravitz deeply. Kravitz hums with approval into his mouth. “This is good. If it’s good for you too, I mean.” 

“It’s perfect, my love.” 

“Alright, enough sap,” Taako says loudly from below them. “Fucking under the stars is cool in theory but I would  _ soooo  _ rather not get actual bugs on my actual ass.” 

“I can just teleport us—” 

“No, no, no.  _ Listen.”  _ Taako points to himself, laying out on the blanket with dramatic pride. “ _ I  _ have been practicing some  _ very  _ romantic shit. Yeah, what up. Me? Romantic? Hold on to your fuckin’ pants.” 

Kravitz looks confused and amused at the same time. “Magnus, hold onto my pants for me?” 

Magnus chuckles and grabs Kravitz’s ass as Taako rolls out from beneath them and stands proudly, straightening his skirt and snatching his bag from the grass beside them. He digs around for a moment, then pulls a stick of incense and a crystal bead from the depths with a triumphant noise.

Kravitz looks unimpressed. Magnus laughs. “I have candles inside, Taak, let’s just—” 

“Shush!” Taako says, casting his bag aside. He approaches the fire and lights the incense carefully. “Let me work.” 

Magnus stands up and holds out a hand for Kravitz to join him on his feet. They watch as Taako moves the incense and pinches the bead between two fingers. A small distance from their blanket and the fire, a small yurt materializes and settles in the yard. Long pieces of different vibrant, rich fabrics draping down and reaching around its supports until the shelter is complete. Magnus’s mouth hangs open for a moment. He’s not  _ surprised,  _ but he’s still speechless. 

_ “Love Nest,  _ my dudes. Let’s do it to it, yeah?” 

Kravitz’s face is contemplative as he walks forward, Magnus trailing slowly behind. “So, this is what you were doing when I was at work?” he asks. 

Taako laughs. “Yeah, when I said I was practicing spells, I really meant it. Not just masturbating.” He pauses. “Well, like, both, maybe?” 

Kravitz shakes his head and chuckles even more as he pulls back the draped door of the yurt and holds it open for Taako and Magnus to step through. Inside, the space is even more impressive. The same decadent fabrics from outside are hung everywhere within, on the walls and pooling on the floor. Rich reds and purples, deep emerald and maroon and burnt orange, beautiful, sharp blues, and silver and gold are threaded into every pattern. Veils hang from the ceiling of the tent, transparent and dreamy above the center of the room. And across from a small stove with a fire already flickering inside, a huge bed covered in silken fabrics and warm blankets as vibrant as the walls waits for them, piled high with huge, soft pillows. The sweet, smoky smells of the incense and candles scattered around fills the room, everything rich and glowing and beautiful. 

Magnus looks at Kravitz, who looks equally as enthralled by the new fruit of Taako’s many talents. “Darling, this is…” 

“Fantastic? Wonderful? Fuckin’ delightful? Yeah, you can say it.” Taako flops back onto the bed with a big, satisfied groan and sends a few feathers flying up and into the air from the pillows beneath him. 

“All of those things and more, yes.” 

Magnus runs a hand through his hair, looking at Taako laying there on the bed. He’s right, this  _ is  _ amazing. And romantic. For real. 

Kravitz gets into the bed beside Taako and starts pushing the excess pillows and blankets off the bed, leaving only what’s necessary to stay comfortable while he picks up where he left off outside, kissing Taako’s neck as Taako giggles. 

After a moment, Taako looks up at Magnus. 

“Are you gonna get in on this, or are you just gonna stand there with that dumb look on your face?” Taako says, grinning. “I mean, if you wanna watch, that’s  _ cool,  _ but I was hoping for a lil Handsy Burnsides action tonight, my man.” 

Magnus grins and shakes his head, walking towards them and crawling onto the bed on Taako’s other side.

Magnus sighs, uncharacteristically nervous as he lays a hand on Taako’s hip. “What’re you feeling?”

Taako huffs as Kravitz kisses his jaw. “I was _feeling_ magic on the menu tonight.” He smirks. “A little Orgasmic Vibrations here, a little Hedonist’s Delight there, maybe even some _Desperation,_ should the occasion arise... If that’s _cool_ with you all…” 

“Cooooool,” Magnus says, grinning, and Kravitz nods. “And like, y’know, um, like, restraints and stuff? Wouldn’t mind that.” 

“Of course,” Kravitz says, laying his hand over Magnus’s on Taako’s hip, quelling his nerves.

Taako snorts. “Me either, my dude.” 

“And, if anything isn’t cool,” Kravitz starts, drumming his fingers on Magnus’s hand, then Taako’s skin, “we say so, yes?” 

“Natch,” Taako says, as Magnus says, “Yup.” 

With that, Kravitz turns Taako’s chin up and kisses Taako, this time moving up to his jaw, Magnus starts to kiss Taako in the same way on the opposite side. Taako moans and reaches both arms out on either side of him, taking a hold of one of Magnus’s sideburns and a handful of Kravitz’s braids. “ _ That  _ is the ticket. Yup. Okay. Cool. Cool.”

Magnus smirks against Taako’s neck. A clever idea comes to the front of his mind as he kisses a line from his jaw to his neck. Gently, he kisses Taako’s ear, taking the earlobe gently into his mouth and sucking for a moment before letting go. Taako makes a small, surprised noise and jerks forward a bit, but Kravitz slips a hand upwards and presses Taako back down onto the bed. Magnus kisses his ear again, this time taking care to drag his teeth along the sensitive skin before pulling away and showering tiny kisses up along the line of golden studs. Taako moans.

“Is that so?” Kravitz asks, watching Taako already fraying and coming unraveled, one strand at a time. Magnus takes a moment to pull away and appreciate the blush under Taako’s freckles and tan skin; he looks beautiful like this. He always does. “Well, don’t just leave him helpless there, Magnus.” And, as Magnus dips down and returns to kissing on Taako’s ear, Kravitz adds, “There will be time enough for that later.” 

Taako moans as Magnus drags his tongue lightly along the shell of his ear, reaching the tip and placing a tiny kiss at the very top. Taako’s hips push upwards with more urgency at every touch of Magnus’s lips. And Magnus feels it too, the warmth that had started as a spark in his stomach out by the fire that has grown now to a fire that’s burning from head to toe. He takes Taako by the chin and turns his face so their eyes are locked, Kravitz now kissing the back of Taako’s neck, making him shiver with his cool lips. 

Taako looks up at Magnus through his long lashes, his mouth drawn open into a silent moan. Magnus loves him like this, a little vulnerable and completely caught up between him and Kravitz both. But then again, Magnus loves him all the time. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Magnus says softly, taking care to kiss Taako with a gentleness that matches his words. He swipes his thumb over Taako’s bottom lip. “So pretty, Taako.” 

“Look who’s—” Taako cuts short to shudder and moan as Kravitz drags his tongue slowly over the nape of his neck.  _ “Talking,”  _ he finishes meekly. 

Magnus chuckles and smacks a big kiss on Taako’s cheek. As Kravitz lets up for a moment behind him, Taako pushes back against his crotch and finds him hard. Taako stretches out lazily between them and sighs. 

“So, what, you think I’m going to let you chucklefucks have all the fun? Enough of that,” Taako says promptly. He begins to murmur a spell and, in an instant, Kravitz and Magnus’s clothes fall away to the bed and onto the floor. Taako giggles delightedly at the feeling of Kravitz’s dick pressed to his lower back. “Now we’re cooking.” 

“Oh, no,” Kravitz tuts as he rolls on top of Taako and pushes him onto his back so he can straddle his hips. “You’re not getting off that easily.” 

“Aren’t I?” Taako mocks, and Magnus can’t stifle the genuine laugh that bursts from him. Taako laughs too. He turns and kisses Magnus while Kravitz begins to unbutton Taako’s blouse with careful hands. 

“You don’t want to cast that on yourself?” Kravitz asks, fumbling with a small button. 

Taako wiggles under Kravitz. “This is more fun.” And then, a look comes over Taako’s face slowly; he motions to Magnus to come close to his mouth, then cups a hand around his ear, keeping their exchange secret from Kravitz. When Magnus pulls away, he’s blushing and nodding, poorly hidden excitement surging through him. 

Kravitz gets Taako’s blouse off, then makes a grab for his skirt before Magnus’s huge arms wrap around him and pull him down onto the mattress beside Taako. 

“Thanks, Maggie,” Taako coos. “And hey, for all your effort, I’ll even give you the skirt.” He hops off the bed for a moment and sheds the rest of his clothes, leaving only his underwear and the thigh-high tights he’d been wearing beneath. Both men on the bed stare and flush in unison. “What, is there something on my face?” 

“There’s gonna be,” Kravitz says, unable to get another joke out without laughing halfway through. Magnus throws his head back and laughs just as loud as before. 

“Shut up.” But Taako laughs too, then crawls back into bed and on top of Kravitz. “Hey beefcake, let me see those hands, huh?” Taako says, and Magnus holds both of his hands out, palms up. Another murmur and there’s no visible change to Magnus’s hands, but as soon as he lays them on Kravitz, they draw a low, hungry moan from his throat. 

Magnus’s hands are so hot against him that they almost hurt, but not quite; his touch is a hot bath, intoxicating as he immerses himself in the feeling, every last muscle relaxing beneath the steady pressure of his hands. “Goddess,  _ Magnus _ —” he breathes in a huff, twisting under Taako. Taako backs away so he’s over Kravitz’s shins and gives Magnus room to feel Kravitz anywhere he wants to. Kravitz’s cock jumps as Magnus thumbs his nipples in unison, then separates his hands to reach the side of his neck and down to his hip. Taako just watches for a minute. His erection tents beneath the lacy black of his panties. Kravitz is so enthralled by Magnus’s touch that Taako just can’t keep his own hands to himself. 

Taako leans forward and takes Kravitz into his hand, causing Kravitz to cry out and arch backwards into the pillows. Taako grins lazily and locks eyes with Magnus, syncing up their touches. He strokes slowly as Magnus moves carefully over Kravitz’s abdomen, then faster when he comes back down and holds Kravitz’s hips steady on the bed. 

“Maggie’s curious, huh?” Taako says to Magnus, more breathless than he’d thought he’d be. Magnus nods quickly and Taako releases his grip on Kravitz’s cock, letting it bob helplessly against his stomach for a moment before Magnus takes his place. 

Kravitz’s cock throbs under Magnus’s hand and Magnus just has to take a second to marvel at him: his flawlessly summoned form, his helpless moans and whimpers. It’s unlike anything he’s ever had, unlike anything he’d ever  _ thought  _ he’d have. But here he is, touching this reaper, this emissary of a  _ goddess _ , but to him he’s… Kravitz. He’s the man that he loves, with Taako in equal measure, despite all the other ways fate could have stitched their story. Somehow, their love isn’t even the most impossible thing that had come to be after saving the world. Somehow, this is his home. And Magnus, he never wants to leave.

As Kravitz darts forward and digs his cool grip into Magnus’s thigh, he cries out. The heat of Magnus’s hand around his cock is so good; it banishes all the cold from him and replaces it with fire. Magnus’s touch is the sun, it’s the warmest light, it’s licking his skin but never burning, and he’s aflame beneath it. He thrusts up into Magnus’s palm, feeling the beginnings of his orgasm starting to gather in the pit of his stomach. 

Taako crawls up to Kravitz’s thighs and ruffles Magnus’s hair as he strokes him. “Alright, big guy, Taako wants a turn,” he says gently, cupping Magnus’s cheek in his palm and pressing his thumb to Magnus’s parted lips. “Did so good, though.” Magnus swallows at his praise and releases Kravitz from his hand. 

Kravitz tries to speak, but all that leaves him is a high whine. Taako gets between his legs and pushes them apart and back. Kravitz’s cock presses to his stomach and twitches, precome beading at the tip. 

“You good, bones?” Taako asks and Kravitz nods so quickly in response that Taako can’t help but laugh. “‘Kay, good.” 

Magnus watches as Taako gets himself slick with a spell and guides himself inside of Kravitz with slow, shallow movements. Kravitz presses his lips together in silence and Magnus can’t help but reach out and brush his hand gently over Kravitz’s forehead. Overly sensitive, Kravitz groans at the still-hot touch and Magnus withdraws immediately. 

Magnus withdraws quickly, but Kravitz is already gone, eyes twisted shut as Taako sinks all the way into him and lets out a hungry noise. Magnus leans back onto the pillows, slack-jawed, and uses his own warm hand to stroke himself. 

“Don’t get comfy, punkin,” Taako says to Magnus. His voice jerks with the effort of his thrusts. “You’re next.” 

Magnus turns bright red at Taako’s warning, but he doesn’t stop touching himself. Taako fucks Kravitz steadily and, when his cries are so desperate that Taako just can’t help himself, he takes Kravitz into his hand. 

It builds in him so much faster than Kravitz thought it would. Taako strokes him one, twice, and oh Goddess, oh, every last deity in the Pantheon, he’s on the tightwire of his orgasm, one step from falling. And then— nothing, nothing but the helpless feeling of his cock in the empty air and the absence of Taako inside him. He groans, starving for his release. Taako just laughs as he pulls away and gets off of him entirely. 

“C’mon, baby, you know me,” Taako says with fondness, flopping down between Kravitz and Magnus. “Mags needs his turn before anyone starts tapping out.” 

“Taako,” Kravitz manages. His voice is as tight as his body feels. “Please.” 

Taako taps his chest with two fingers. “Naw. Hang out for a sec, ‘kay? And no cheating.” 

With that, Taako turns his attention to Magnus, and Magnus feels frozen beneath his gaze. His hand on his own dick slows to a stop. “Hey…” he says, his voice surprisingly shy as he drags out the word. 

“Hey back.” Taako reaches out for him, but puts a hand on his belly instead of his erection. “Sorry to keep you waiting. You know how it is.” Magnus swallows as Taako sinks lower beside him, both hands running over his torso now, appreciating the muscle and fat beneath them. “Hmm?” Taako hums, wordlessly asking permission. 

Magnus nods and lets his eyes fall closed. “Yeah,” he exhales. 

Taako rubs his belly in slow circles and Magnus can barely stand it, Taako whispering praise over his skin all the while. Goosebumps spread in a wave that crashes over him as Taako nuzzles against the hair that covers his chest and abdomen. “Your body, Maggie,” Taako murmurs. “It’s so good. Your belly, I just want to…” He trails off as his lips drag slowly upwards over his stomach, then he presses kisses all the way down the thick trail of hair that leads down to his cock, which stands at attention beneath Taako’s chin. Taako takes a moment to kiss the tip and pleasure slashes through Magnus’s gut all at once. He jerks his hips upwards, but Taako has already moved away, 

Kravitz, finally catching his breath and coming down from his intense, unsatisfied arousal, gets up on one elbow and peers over Taako’s shoulder to watch them, Taako doting all over Magnus’s body and Magnus just writhing with every word. 

“Come on, dove,” Kravitz says as he lowers gently down to Taako’s ear. It’s perked straight up and flushed red, a tell of his excitement that he tries so hard to hide. “I think you can do a bit better than that.” 

There’s a pause, then the energy in the air itself grows warm and close, and then suddenly, magically, gathers around them in a rush of ecstasy. Kravitz lays a hand on Magnus’s stomach and all at once his senses explode into overdrive. The sheets beneath him are luxuriously soft, Taako’s touch warm and silky on his skin, Kravitz’s voice sweet and thick as dripping honey as he joins in on Taako’s praise. 

“Goddess, I love your body,” Kravitz murmurs, and it’s like Magnus can feel his voice thrumming through every last cell of him. The heat of his blush ripples through his whole body.  “Mhm? You like it when I touch you like that?” And he spreads his hand wide and rubs a sweeping circle over the soft swell of Magnus’s stomach. 

“So soft,” Taako coos. He trails his fingernails over him and Magnus nearly loses it then and there. “Fucking gorgeous, I just want to—” 

“I know you love it when we touch you like this, rubbing your belly?” Magnus nods to Kravitz, completely taken. “Oh, good boy. Marvelous.” 

“Oh—” Taako tries to start, but he’s swept up by Kravitz kissing his neck, causing him to pull away from touching Magnus entirely. But as Kravitz is kissing Taako, he continues to stroke Magnus’s belly and showers him with sincerity, worshipping his body. 

Taako is blissfully unaware of Kravitz’s advantage for just a few stolen moments before he opens his eyes and realizes Kravitz is an inch away from stroking Magnus himself. 

“Oh, hell no,” Taako says, trying to move away from Kravitz and trying to get hands on Magnus himself. “This is supposed to be my turn!” But Kravitz grabs him by the waist and kisses his neck with even more strength, and Taako squirms and erupts into giggles under him. 

Taako’s laughter feels like heaven. Magnus doesn’t know how else to describe it. It rings like bells, tumbling through him quickly in a falling curtain of gold, flawless as Taako’s hair splayed out on the pillows beside him. The sound alone makes him push back into the bank of luscious, soft fabrics behind him and reach one trembling hand to grip his cock. Before he can, Taako manages to get his hand there first, swatting Magnus’s away as he continues to laugh. 

Then, Kravitz vanishes from behind Taako and re-materializes by Magnus’s other side, leaving him between them. “Good boy,” Kravitz breathes against Magnus’s neck, sending him jerking backwards into his grasp. “That’s right.” 

“Please,” Magnus gasps, enthralled by the hands all over him, touching, groping. His mind swims; he’s dizzy with it all. “Please, I can’t—” 

Both pairs of hands withdraw immediately, giving him space. “No?” Kravitz asks softly, but Magnus writhes. It’s a relief to collect himself, but he doesn’t want them to  _ stop _ , it’s just too much, too good, too fast, too close. He blinks a few times and starts to come out of his haze.  “Do you want to stop?” Kravitz asks. 

Magnus shakes his head and turns to reach out for Kravitz. His hands are greedy as they pull him forward into a hungry kiss. 

“This okay, bubbeleh?” Taako asks tenderly as he moves his hands lightly over Magnus’s back. Magnus moans in confirmation between Kravitz’s kisses. “Good.” 

Kravitz wants. He just  _ wants.  _ It’s all he can feel as Magnus tangles with him, drunk on the feeling of his mouth, the heat of it pulsing through the marrow of his bones. All he can think about is making Magnus come, right here, just like this, Magnus clutching onto him and Kravitz fucking him steady with his hand. Magnus starts rutting against him with renewed focus, but Taako once again disrupts them. 

“Friendly competition, huh ghost?” Taako says. “I should hit you with my best. Your old favorite?” 

Kravitz breaks their kiss and Magnus whines, craving more. “You are certainly welcome to try, dear.” 

The laugh that punctuates Kravitz’s words has the thinnest edge of teasing, and that’s all it takes for Taako’s competitive spirit to win him over. He extends one hand, his fingers curling back as he raises just one and casts on Kravitz with a smirk. 

Kravitz feels the impending wave of an orgasm immediately start to accrue and for just a second he grips onto Magnus’s arm so tightly that his own hand aches. At the very last second though, he saves, and the pleasure recedes back into pulses that course through him, distract him, but don’t yet make him come. He chuckles and rolls onto his back, pointing a finger back at Taako, who frowns. 

“You did give it your best,” Kravitz says with a smirk. “Now, why don’t I try something. Only seems fair.” Between them, Magnus is nearly cross eyed as he takes a big fistful of the sheets beside him. “Magnus? How are you feeling?” 

“Babe—“ Magnus stammers. “I— good.” 

Kravitz hums. “Would you say you’re feeling... desperate?”

Taako’s jaw falls slack just as Magnus’s does. “You’re going to share, right? We can share this turn? We can share,” Taako babbles as Kravitz holds up one finger again. Kravitz sits up and Taako follows suit, then Magnus rolls onto his back once more and puts both hands over his face. Taako touches one hand gently, and when Magnus flinches from the spell magnifying his senses, he pulls it away again. “You sure you’re good to go?” 

Magnus runs his hands through his hair as it bursts from him. “Yes, please, please, please, I need to come—“ 

“You need to beg,” Kravitz corrects, and Magnus just whimpers. “If you want me to cast Desperation…”

“Please,” Magnus whispers.

Kravitz touches Magnus’s cheek. His fingers alone have him reeling. “Have I kept you waiting long enough?” 

He has, and Magnus can’t wait anymore, but even just the sound of his voice is so arousing that it hurts. His whole body thrums with electricity, and it feels so good, but if he adds anything else it’ll be too much for him to bear. 

“T-the spell from before,” Magnus stutters. Kravitz withdraws his hand, his expression shifting to concern. “It’s maybe… too much?” 

Kravitz nods and immediately dispels Hedonist’s Delight. His senses calm and return to normal, his thoughts regain room to breathe, and he feels a rush of relief that feels almost as good as the stimulation did. Magnus sighs. 

From beside him, Taako lays kisses on Magnus’s shoulder as Kravitz stands and stretches, his cock still erect and swaying slightly as he moves. He rolls his neck and smirks at Magnus on the bed before him. Taako looks up at Kravitz and moves to stand. 

“Why don’t you stay right there, darling.” 

“But—“ 

Kravitz quickly animates the tie he’d been wearing from its place on the ground. It flies upwards and hangs at the ready over Taako, poised to bind him. Taako stares up at it, then at Kravitz, then at the tie once again. 

“Magnus is on his best behavior, compared to you,” Kravitz murmurs with a hair of darkness in his tone. He leaves Magnus alone for a moment to calm from his hypersensitive state. 

He walks around the big bed and stands over Taako. He’s haloed by the warm light of the room, by the candles flickering and the light refracting through the colorful beads that drape between the supports of the yurt high above them. Taako marvels up at him; Kravitz looks gorgeous as he always does, but there’s something about him here, something about the rich tone of his skin and the divine lines of his body, that makes Taako want to bottle this moment and keep it forever in love and lust and reverence. His resistance to Kravitz’s charm and his looming promise of control waver; he doesn’t  _ want  _ to resist him any more, but his pride keeps his mouth drawn, his hand resting close to Magnus’s thigh on the bed. Then, he grins.

“Nobody told me I had to be good,” Taako lilts, feigning innocence. As soon as his hand so much as twitches in Magnus’s direction, the silken tie wraps easily around his wrists and binds his hands behind his back. “C’mon, Kravvie, don’t you want me to put these hands to good use?” 

“Perhaps in a moment,” Kravitz says as he makes sure the restraint isn’t too tight. “After I put my own to a use even better.” 

Magnus sits up as Kravitz kneels down in front of Taako and takes one of his feet into his hands. Seeing them together like this, so comfortable, so natural, it fills Magnus’s heart to the brim. And, as Kravitz peels away Taako’s thigh-highs one at a time, tossing them behind with a smirk, Magnus’s cock jumps as if to remind him that maybe there are more pressing matters to attend to than romantic admiration. 

Kravitz gets Taako comfortable on his side of the bed. He takes a moment to appreciate the soft lines of Taako’s body, the galaxy of freckles and scars— and hickeys and makeup smears— that make Taako  _ Taako.  _ He smiles fondly, then turns his attention back to Magnus as the larger man peers over Taako’s shoulder.

“You’ve been so good,” Kravitz praises. He stands and moves to the foot of the bed, beckoning for Magnus to come sit on the edge of it before him. Magnus does so and Kravitz puts a hand in his hair, then he tugs to force Magnus’s gaze upwards to meet his own. “Such a good boy. What do you need before you fall apart for me, love?” 

Magnus whimpers and chews his lip, suddenly speechless. 

“Your collar?” 

Magnus nods quickly. As Kravitz retrieves it and fastens it tenderly around Magnus’s neck, Taako moans dramatically from the head of the bed.

“Leave some for me,” Taako whines. “Please?” 

Kravitz cocks a brow as he hooks a finger in the ring of the collar and tugs. “Oh, now you’ve found your manners?” 

“Pl—” Taako can’t even get the word out as Kravitz straightens his spine and turns his attention back to him one last time. 

“I’ll cast something to occupy you in the meantime, yes?” Kravitz proposes, and as soon as Taako nods, he’s overwhelmed with a wave of thoughts and images and memories that promptly crashes over him; he feels as though he could drown in it all as his head swims. He sees Magnus and Kravitz a hundred different times in a hundred different places, kissing and fucking and loving in a thousand different ways. He feels them inside him, spreading him open, filling him up; he feels himself inside them, doing the same. He welcomes their hands, so many hands, so many times before, all of them touching and reaching and groping . He touches Kravitz’s chest, smells Magnus’s skin, feels himself above and beneath and beside and behind. He’s floating, wedged in between, tied down, totally free. Denying and being denied. Sweating, writhing, dangling by a single thread, about to come completely unspooled. 

Taako knows the spell, knows that all of these images are meant to overwhelm him and leave him stunned. He lets out a shaky breath. Despite his best efforts, the spell succeeds and he slumps against the pillows, enthralled in his own world of ecstasy and distracted enough for Kravitz to cast on Magnus without interruption.

Satisfied with his work, Kravitz tugs on the collar again and stoops down so he’s face-to-face with Magnus. He kisses the tip of his nose. 

“I love when you’re good, Magnus,” Kravitz says. “And as long as you’re good, you’ll get what you want.” A devilish smile quirks his lips. “Eventually.” 

“Please.” Magnus’s chest heaves as his breathing picks up. He knows what’s coming next, and he wants it more than anything. 

“I love when you beg,” Kravitz murmurs, then lays a hand on Magnus’s cheek. “But I think you could be a little more desperate.”

Magnus feels a wave of heat spread through him. It leaves a certain tingling behind it that drives him wild, draws him upwards towards Kravitz, causes him to spread his hands over Kravitz’s thighs before he can even think about it. Suddenly, he’s overcome with the need to stay there at Kravitz’s feet, to beg and plead for a single touch. His skin feels like fire, burning him up and swallowing him whole, and he can hardly stand it. 

Kravitz slides his hand over Magnus’s scalp. A grin spreads over his face as he forces Magnus’s chin upwards; lust lashes through Magnus as a bolt of hot electricity. He just wants and wants and wants, endlessly, so desperate for the smallest touch; an orgasm seems so unimaginably out of reach now despite his maddening arousal, more than he deserves, and he can only hope that Kravitz will allow him to come. His mind runs wildly on and on; he could stay at Kravitz’s feet forever and it’d be all he would deserve. 

“How about this,” Kravitz says, voice low and saturated with lust. Magnus whimpers despite his best attempt at composure, and when Kravitz tugs on his collar once again, he nearly loses it altogether. “We could put on a show for Taako, huh? How’s that sound?” 

Magnus’s stomach drops further than it’s ever dropped before. His desperation is a string that Kravitz just pulls, and pulls, and each time he unravels a little bit more than he thought he was able to without coming. As Kravitz tips Magnus’s head back and moves his cock close to Magnus’s open mouth, Magnus’s cock jumps against his stomach. 

“Oh, gods,” Magnus breathes, nearly wheezes. “Oh, my gods.” 

“You want this, don’t you, Magnus?” 

From his spot nearby on the bed, Taako wails. “Kravvie, please, c’mon, I want a turn, I want—” but Kravitz flicks his wrist and Taako’s mind floods with another wave of decadent, erotic fantasies and memories alike. “Oh not— not fair—” 

“Don’t you, M—” 

Magnus takes his cock into his mouth with enthusiasm before Kravitz can even repeat his question. He takes him as far as he can and it’s still not enough. He gags and tears prick his eyes and it’s  _ still not enough.  _ Kravitz buries his hand in Magnus’s hair, then yanks back hard until Magnus releases his cock with a gasp. 

“So eager,” Kravitz murmurs over the sound of Taako whining. “Don’t hurt yourself.” 

Magnus shakes his head and quickly takes Kravitz back past his mouth and into his throat. He gags again, chokes again, and lets a tear slip. He feels used and wrecked already and he  _ loves it.  _ Nothing has ever felt better than being right here, giving Kravitz anything he wants, desperate for even the slightest touch. Every inch of him is electric and alive. 

“Oh, you’re so good,” Kravitz heaves a rough sigh as Magnus pulls off again. “You like that?” 

“Yes.” Magnus’s voice is raw, faint, and saturated with desire. 

Taako can hardly stand to listen. He tugs at his restraints again, knowing that if he could free his hands he could cast something in response, something to pleasure them both, and maybe himself, too. But Kravitz has them entangled in magic, something Taako can tell he’s been giving thought to, making plans for. What was he fantasizing about when he was alone? 

“Do you want me to fuck you, my love?” Kravitz asks him as he bends down to press his forehead to Magnus’s. It’s so soft that Taako almost doesn’t hear it. “Is that what you want?” 

“Please, please, please, please,” Magnus blurts out helplessly. The thrall of Kravitz’s desperation spell is so strong that Magnus feels like he’s drowning in it, smothered by it, and it pulls him deeper and deeper down into the depths with it, further down than he ever knew he could go. It fills him with smoldering energy, endless need, and he just wants more and more and more, endless wanting, but always being denied his release at the last second. 

Kravitz puts him on his back on the bed and spreads his legs, smiles fondly as he touches Magnus’s cheek. Magnus thinks to speak, but all ability to vanishes just as Kravitz slicks himself with a cantrip and eases himself just barely inside. 

“Kravitz,” Taako tries to say, but the sight of them steals his breath. 

Still, Kravitz hears the small sounds, knows the small stirrings of Taako’s need, and turns to him with equal fondness, harboring just one last wicked glimmer in his red eye. Taako begs back with a look and Kravitz pushes deeper into Magnus without looking at him. Magnus gasps and whimpers and Kravitz smiles in reply. 

“Okay, dove,” Kravitz says. “You want to join us? Feel this, too?” 

Taako nods. 

But instead of dispelling the hold on the restraints, Kravitz just casts another spell. Taako feels his own senses changing again, but it’s not his fantasies piloting them this time. Instead, as Kravitz starts to fuck Magnus again, Taako feels it too. A brief second of shock passes before he can even make a sound; when he does, it’s a ragged, uncontrollable cry. His heart hammers against his ribs as he  _ feels  _ it, feels himself inside Magnus but he’s not, it’s not him, it’s Kravitz, it’s exactly how Kravitz feels him, and it’s different and the same and so fucking hot that Taako can’t stand it. He needs to come but he  _ can’t,  _ he physically can’t until Kravitz does, and he thinks his heart might burst before then. 

Kravitz gets into a rhythm of fucking Magnus, steady and slow but shaking him with each thrust. Each tiny huff that leaves him at the feeling of Magnus around him is echoed perfectly by Taako’s moans he tries to control to no avail. 

“Tell him how good he is,” Kravitz says to Taako. “Tell him how good he  _ feels _ .” 

“Maggie,” Taako pants as Kravitz fucks Magnus. “Maggie— Mag— oh my g— oh!” Taako babbles. “You feel so good, so good, oh, so fucking good, you’re so good,” And as Kravitz pounds Magnus so hard that all of their cries start to climb, Taako pushes his hips helplessly in the air, feeling the dual sensation of his cock untouched and twitching, and fucking Magnus so hard, both at the same time. It should be impossible. It  _ is  _ impossible. But it’s happening, and it’s so much, and he’s completely lost in the feeling of it and the sound of Magnus there beside him on the bed. All he can say as he feels the swell of Kravitz’s orgasm racing to his gut is, “Gods, so good, oh, good, good, good, Maggie, good—” 

It happens too quickly after that. The sound of Taako’s voice, the sensation of his praise, it goes straight to Magnus’s cock. There’s no warning, nothing at all, no ceremony and no permission. He comes with a cry on his stomach, throbbing once before Kravitz’s hand swoops downward and strokes him through it. As he does, Taako feels the way Magnus stiffens and twitches under his hand, but he’s not touching him, how can he feel his come on his own skin as it makes a mess of Kravitz’s hand? Magnus shouts for them both as Kravitz continues fucking him, his eyes screwed shut. His orgasm rolls back, builds, crests, and he dangles there on the edge and forces himself still as Magnus continues to come and Taako wails in anticipation with him. 

So intimate to share this feeling with his love. So beautiful, both of them on the brink of coming apart, listening to the other breathing over the sound of Magnus between them. Kravitz looks from Magnus below him to Taako beside him and reaches out to run his hand down his stomach and stroke him in pace with how he’s fucking Magnus. 

“Come here,” Kravitz murmurs as he releases him from the restraints and Taako scrambles to his knees. He gets an arm around the back of Kravitz neck and pulls close as Kravitz strokes him, and both of them gasp and pant in time together with Magnus a writhing heap before them. “Oh, my love.” 

It sweeps over both of them at once. Kravitz buckles forward and comes at the same time Taako lets out a scream and clutches himself as tightly as he can to Kravitz. Taako trembles as he comes, feeling Magnus’s body and Kravitz’s hand around him at the same time. He makes senseless sounds and Kravitz just takes him into his arms, both of them still quaking as he pulls out of Magnus and Magnus gasps at the sudden emptiness. 

Magnus wants to sit up and touch them, hold them, but he’s completely spent as he lays there on the bed, atop all the fine, colorful blankets, everything golden and soft and light. As he regains his sense he feels the warmth of the small fireplace, hears the quiet rustling of the wind in the fabrics of the tent and the sound of Taako and Kravitz whispering to each other in a limp tangle of limbs. 

“Taak,” Magnus says, and Taako just barely raises his head. His long, blonde hair hangs in his face, makeup smudged by sweat and kisses, and he looks so beautiful. Just, so, so beautiful. 

Kravitz is so serious as he kisses Taako’s head and face and shoulders, and Taako’s still out to sea with the feeling of it all, but all Magnus can do as he surfaces from the depths of their love is grin. A chuckle rumbles up in him and then he’s laughing, his booming, beautiful laugh. He uses all this strength to reach one arm out for Taako and grab him, taking Kravitz in with him. 

Both of them fall into the heap with Magnus. His laughter is contagious; first, Taako starts giggling, and then Kravitz’s kind chuckle follows, and breathlessly they all shift and tangle with each other and lay there, smiling, softly sharing sweet nothings and tender touches. 

“Fuck,” Taako says, winded with disbelief. “How long have you been studying your cantrips?” 

“As long as you’ve kept me waiting, darling.” 

Kravitz gently unhooks Magnus’s collar as Taako cackles and prestidigitates their mess away. “If that’s your idea of punishment, I have some bad news about discipline for you, homie.” 

Magnus snorts and pulls both of them closer on either side of him. Taako nearly squeals as the touch tickles beneath his ribs. 

“I love you,” Magnus says, an upwelling of sentimentality overwhelming him. Taako snuggles into the crook of his neck and nods. 

“Love you too, big guy.” And as he reaches out and brushes a thumb over Kravitz’s hand, he murmurs, “You too, Krav.” 

Kravitz hums. “Indeed.” 

Magnus tickles at Kravitz’s side, too. “Woah, Romeo over here.” 

Kravitz opens his mouth in surprise, then nuzzles into Magnus’s hair. “I love you both with a depth you can’t imagine.” 

“There it is,” Taako says, flopping backwards. “Insufferable sap.” 

“Hey!” 

“I raised this tent, baby, I can bring it right down on you, too.” 

Magnus laughs, wild and loud, as Kravitz grabs Taako from his opposite side and pulls them back into a kissing, laughing heap. The fire burns low beside them, and though they can’t see the stars, they still lay beneath them, safe from the chill of the night in the yurt that Taako raised. They sleep beneath the blankets, atop the soft pillows, tangled up in each other. They’re together: warm, safe, and home.

  
  



End file.
